Hunters Crescent
by Vertan Yamamoto
Summary: The Hunters Crescent. A valuable tool for battle. Most people try to kill her to gain the power, but end up failing in a result of death. She reunites with Yuuki, meets Zero, and worse unites back with the worse vampire who stole her cousin, Kaname.
1. Chapter 1 Reuniting

_Hey! I know this is weird, but I've started another Vampire Knight story. I really can't make up my mind~ Vertan Y. 12/20/12_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight! I only own my own OC's made up with my own ideas! Enjoy~_

* * *

I opened the door of the cab and got out. My mother got out on the opposite side and started getting our bags from the trunk."Okay, let me get this straight," I said."You want me to stay with Uncle Cross for a year, and after the year is up, I'll see if I want to stay with Uncle or not. Am I right, mother?"

"Yes, you are right, but it's only because your almost 17 years old. You'll be able to get your own house on your own with your college funds." my mother said."I'm not getting my own damn house, mom. I'm not old enough." I reminded her.

"Your half sister, Keiko lived with her handsome boyfriend when she was 17, Naomi." my mother stated. I just ignored my mother's last comment, because I hate my half sister. She took my dad away from me and my mom, and made us miserable while they were happy.

I got out my phone and called my uncle."Yo uncle. We're here. Is Yuuki out there to meet us? Good. I'll tell her."

"Mom, Uncle Cross said that Yuuki should be out here waiting for us." I told my mom. The gate was already open, so we went through with no problem. After we were inside, the gate shut automatically, so no purebloods could get inside. But I already had a feeling that there were purebloods in the school.

"Yuuki?"

"Naomi!"

She ran towards me, jumped and gave me large hug."I missed you, Naomi! I can't wait for you to meet all of my friends. How old are you now? Where have you been? Where's your dad?"

"16, been taking care of life, and I'd rather not answer that question." I replied."Well let's get going Yuuki! It's freezing out here!" I shouted happily. If there's anything I love, it's definitely my goofy cousin. We walked to my uncles house, talking nonstop. Yuuki was asking me all kinds of questions. With 9 positive answers, and 1 negative answer. We finally reached the house, and walked inside. Immediantly, I felt great warmth as I entered my uncles house.

"Headmaster Cross is waiting for you in his office. I'll show you the way." Yuuki said. I could tell my mother was on cloud 9 because she could barely contain her excitement.

We eventually reached my uncles office, and walked inside. My uncle looked up from his paperwork and smiled brightly."Naomi! You've grown so much!" my uncle shouted."Sup, old man?" I asked casually.

I looked out of the window, and there stood a guy with grey hair and lilac eyes, and looked fairly handsome altogether. He looked at me through the window and gave me a scowl. I flinched a little because of the way he just looked at me.

"Well, since your mother said you do well with guns, I thought that you could join the Disciplinary Committee with Yuuki and her friend Zero. Your mother also told me that you do well with your aim also. So, your officially part of the Committee! Here's your arm band and your uniform. You have thigh high socks and ankle boots just the way you like it."

"Alright. I'll go unpack. Bye uncle." On my way out I shouted,"Yuuki show me the way!" I heard my uncle and my mother chuckle as I left. We met up with the same guy who gave me a scowl outside a few minutes ago."Zero! This is my cousin Naomi."

"I know Yuuki, you keep babbling on yesterday about her staying for a year."

"Well did you have to say it so bluntly like that?" Yuuki shouted."Don't worry, Yuuki. It's alright. Hi, Zero. Nice to meet you."

Yuuk and I walked to my room."Hey, Yuuki, why don't I live in w dorm like the rest of the Day Class?"

"There aren't any dorms left, so my uncle will let you use one of the guest rooms. And don't mind Zero, he's always in a bad mood."

"What's wrong with him anyway?"

"Well, Zero's family was killed by a pureblood, and after that the vampire bi-

Yuuki stopped."What were you going to tell me?"

"The pureblood took his brother that's all. Go to sleep. Tomorrow is your first day of school."

"Whatever mom."

"Shutup Nami!"

I nodded of to sleep, dreaming about the worst things that could possibly happen tomorrow.

* * *

"Nami! Nami! Wake up! It's time for school!"

"After I finish my bacon..."

"Wake up!"

"Alright, can you stop yelling?" I looked over to my clock. 6:30. _Too damn early for me, _I thought."My dad asked Zero to show you around school today," Yuuki said." Tell Zero i said i'll be down in a minute, so he can show me around school."

Yuuki walked out of room. I sauntered over to the bathroom door and opened it. On the closed, and very clean toilet, was my uniform, specialized for me. I decided to take a shower because I didn't get in last night.

After my shower, I brushed my teeth, and combed my hair. My hair is black and waist length, and my bangs are parted to the left side covers half of my left eye.

After I was done brushing my teeth, I put on my uniform, and made sure I had my duel guns strapped to my legs. I also had kunai and ninja stars in smaller compartments for extra weapons.

I walked downstairs, and saw Zero waiting for me."I just have to eat something, and then we can go."

I was standing on the tips of my toes and I still could reach the blueberry muffins. Zero walked over, and grabbed the box and handed it to me."Thank you, I'm known to be very short."

"Your welcome."

I took a muffin out the box and opened it. The delicious smells of blueberry filled my nose.

I finished the muffin 7 minutes later."Well, I'm done. Let's go." I said. Zero walked in front of me telling me how to get to the Moon Dormitories, how to get to the academy, and how to get back home.

"Right now we have to go to the Moon Dormitories."

I followed him all the way there. Then I saw Yuuki about to get trampled."Get off you bunch of idiots!" I yelled. Then I checked Yuuki for injuries."Learn some manners you fools!"

Zero was leaning against a tree. I walked over to the same tree, and leaned on the side left of him. I heard the gates open, and Yuuki got trampled all over again. I went to go help her when some guy beat me to it. My eyes widened.

_Reddish brown hair? Garnet eyes? That can only be one person._

He walked up to me, and frowned." Well, if it isn't Naomi Cross. You haven't changed a bit."_  
_

Zero looked over to me, and I just looked at Kaname."I see you haven't changed at all, disgraced pureblood."

Kaname chuckled." Your still using that tough stoic deameanor. We'll meet again soon."

The rest of the Night Class looked at me with disgust, and I returned the favor. I stiffened after I saw Kaname turn around and look at me with his devious smile."You don't like Kuran, do you?"

"Nope, I never liked him. When I was little, my mom and the headmaster had to stop me from killing him. I made sure I kept my distance, and checked Yuuki's safety 24/7."

"I didn't like Kuran either. He was always there, with Yuuki."

"It's about time you talked to me. You should always talk to me." I smiled brightly."And you should always be happy."

_Does he really care about my happiness?_

He stood up straight, and yelled at the Day Class girls."Let's get down to business, Naomi. To prevent anyone from getting bitten, you have to make sure there's no Day Class outside at this hour."

"I know, uncle told me already."

"Well let's get going then."

Yuuki stayed in place, while me and Zero went patrolling somewhere else. Yuuki suddenly saw two girls behind a bush. She swung off of a tree branch. She looked at her hand."You two aren't suppose to be out here! Hurry and go to your dorms."

"The smell of blood is fresh, Yuuki."

She tried to hit Aidou with Artemis, but he caught it. Yuuki dropped Artemis, and Aidou grabbed her hand. He licked her palm, and sank his teeth into it. She told Aidou to stop, but it was no avail. Zero snatched Yuuki away from Aidou while I had my kunai out ready to throw.

"Could you please lower your weapons? It threatening to us of the Night Class."

Kaname told us that he will punish Aidou and Kain, and soon after we left. I was carrying Yuuki, because Zero has to be the one to explain to my uncle. Yuuki was still staring at her hand, even when I was carrying her.

Zero untied his tie, and tied it around her hand. I just looked at Zero and Yuuki with sympathetic looks.

_Why do Purebloods have to be blood sucking monsters? I will protect Zero and Yuuki no matter what._

* * *

I'm finally done! I hope you enjoyed, and if you did, then please review!

-Vertan Y.


	2. Chapter 2 Informed

_Well, you see that I've decided to continue my Vampire Knight fic. It was true that I ran out of ideas, but it might've been the case of severe writer's block XD Anyway, enjoy VK lovers!_

_I do not own Vampire Knight. If I did, Kaname would have a really different personality XD I only own my OC Naomi Cross_

* * *

The night we got back to my uncles house, Yuuki went to the bathroom to put a bandage on her hand. I helped her out, and then I went to go see my uncle.

"Old man, I'm going to see Kuran."

"You can't! You're prohibited from going to the Moon Dormitories!"

"Do you want people to keep getting bitten just like Yuuki because of their unquenchable thirst?" I asked him angrily. I just walked out, and grabbed my trench coat. I walked upstairs to get my duel pistols, but I got blocked by Zero.

"Where are you going?" He asked in monotone voice.

"I'm going to visit the disgusting Purebloods." I replied back with anger in my tone.

"Well, if you're going, you can't go alone. I'm coming with you."

"No, stay here." I said back

"Why? Is there a reason that you're doing this?" He shouted back to me.

"I'm doing this because Yuuki is very important to me. Yuuki is my treasured cousin. I couldn't live with myself if I let her get bitten again."

I walked to my room and grabbed my guns off the nightstand."Bye. Don't wait up for me." I said while winking at him.

I opened the door, and left the house quickly, seeing as it was already getting dark, and I didn't want to get bitten. I put my hood up, and sprinted across the yard. It took a while to get to the Moon Dormitories, but I didn't mind it. I wanted to take my time to talk with Kaname.

When I got to the gates, I saw them as no challenge and flipped over them. I landed perfectly, and I quickly sprinted up the stairs to the Moon Dormitories. I opened the doors, and a group of 5 Purebloods turned their attention to me.

Ruka was the first to speak."What the hell are you doing here?"

"Just shut the fuck up Ruka and tell me where Kaname is." I answered harshly. I narrowed my eyes."Tell me now. We need to talk."

"Why should I tell you?"

Then I heard Aidou's voice interrupt the quarrel."Ruka, don't be mean to the pretty little lady."

I just sighed and walked up the stories."You guys are only making this hard for yourselves."

Kain came walking down the hall."That's a nice comeback you said to Ruka."

I just looked at him blankly when we passed each other."It wasn't an act of a comeback. It was act of trying to telling Ruka to stop being a bitch and find her place."

He just chuckled at me, and I kept on moving. Before I could knock on Kaname's door he opened it."What a pleasant surprise to see you here, Naomi."

"Just shut up and let me in. I have important matters to discuss." I said. Kaname smirked. He knew I was pissed off; and he wanted to piss me off even more.

"I said open the damn the door, dumbass Pureblood." I said angrily while raising a gun up to the door.

"Okay, okay, stand down."

I lowered my gun and he opened the door. When he closed the door, I scowled at him, then it changed into a smirk."First things first, why can't you keep your "companions" under control?"

He scowled back at me."I already said I would punish Aidou and Kain. What else do you expect me to do?"

I walked up to him and slapped him. He was being such an ass and it was pissing me off."I know what you can do next! Fulfill your promise to protect Yuuki like said you would do! That is one of the main reasons why I'm distant with you! You piss me off the way you smile at Yuuki, and it definitely pisses me off when you make a promise that you can't fucking fulfill!" I sent him an icy glare."Next time if Yuuki gets bitten again, I'm going to kill all you stupid ass vampires. I'm definitely going to come after you first."

He sighed."What a troublesome girl you are, Naomi. It's a shame that God chose to bless you with the Hunters Crescent."

I narrowed my eyes at him."What the hell are you talking about?" I shouted. What the hell was Hunters Crescent? I wanted answers, and I wanted them now.

"Don't you know? Your mother was a very dear friend of the Kuran's. She was a heck of a Vampire Hunter too. When your father died, he told your mother, who in turn told my mother. My mother, Juri Kuran, told me to tell you that you had the Hunters Crescent. The Hunters Creacent is a valuable Vampire Hunters' tool that is passed down every century. The only way to activate it, is to have a Kuran bite you."

My eyes widened. No way. No way!"Whatever you're trying to do, it's not scaring me, Kuran! I knew I should've killed you that day you first came to visit Yuuki!" He disappeared from my sight and appeared behind me.

"I'm going to make your little dream come true." He whispered in my ear. His warm breathe brushed against my neck. I tried to get away from him, but he turned me around and pinned me against the door. I tried to break free, but it didn't seem like his grasp was going to loosen anytime soon.

He licked my neck, and I shivered. I felt something sharp and pointy puncture my neck. I shrieked out in pain when his fangs sunk into ."Get off of me… now!" I heard him gulp. He was sucking down my blood. I manages to push him off of me, but now my neck was hurting like shit. I felt power surging through me, it was hurting so much.

"Poor Naomi. Do you need help? I'll carry you back to the Chairman's house."

"No, stay away from me! I don't need you help! Stupid Pureblo-" my words were cut off when I fell to my knees. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I felt like the air was wrapping around my neck and squeezing it tightly.

Suddenly, I heard the doors bang open and Zero's voice."What the hell did you to her?" He shouted, with his gun out pointing the Bloody Rose at Kaname.

"Z-Zero," I said as I slowly lifted my head up. Zero's eyes widened when I looked at him.

"Your eyes… they're bright blue!" He shouted at me. I groaned with the power surging through me. A blue aura surrounded me, and I stood up, with my gaze lower to the floor.

"Don't. You. Ever. Bite. Me. Again!" I shouted as I back slapped Kaname."You pissed me off. I don't want to see your face for the next two days."

I fell to the ground, but Zero caught me."Naomi? Naomi! You know the Chairman would be devastated if he found out you got bitten!"

"I don't care. He can get as angry as he wants to. It won't affect me in any way. I know he cares about me, but I care about Yuuki and her safety." I retorted as I stood up. I closed my eyes and touch the spot where Kaname bit me. It was throbbing and my vision was blurring. I smiled as the darkness consumed me.

By morning, I was in my bed, with my neck bandaged from the puncture wound. I had on my pajamas, and my pistols were in their place, the nightstand. I got up, but my neck started hurting just as bad as it did last night. I ignored the pain and got up out of my bed, wobbling when I did. Why was my neck giving me such a hard time?

I walked down the stairs slowly, holding my neck as I did. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I was shocked to see my mother, but surprised when she slapped and hugged me."M-Mom…"

"Don't you ever do that again, do you understand me? I'm going to talk to Kaname. You just rest up a-"

"Shut up… shut up! What the hell is Hunters Crescent, mom? Why was I "blessed" with it? And why in the hell can it only activate when a Kuran bites me?" I shouted."Why wasn't I told this earlier? And why did Kaname call it 'a valuable tool'?"

My mother looked at me sternly. She sighed and looked down."Mom, I need to know. What is the Hunters Crescent?"

"Like Kaname said, it's a valuable tool for Vampire Hunters. It is only given every century. The reason for the activation is a mystery. I didn't tell you earlier because I was sent on a mission to exeterminate three Level E's. I didn't come back until the month your father died. That's when I knew you had the Hunters Crescent. No one knows why God picked you." She chuckled."Maybe he thinks you're a very special girl with a very specific destiny."

"Great." I said with a slate tone."Just fucking great! First Kaname comes into my life, then dad dies, then I'm sent here with these bloodthirsty bastards, and then you tell me this _bullshit?_"

"That's why I'm going to have Zero watch you and make sure you're not attacked! I want you to live, and I bet your fathers wants you to, too."

My eyes were shut tightly."If anything, God fucking hates me! I don't want the Hunters Crescent! What good does it do to stay alive if vampires are going to hunt me?" I pushed my mother off me."This news officially pissed me off for the day." I said.

I got up off the stairs, and went to go eat. I was very hungry, and I wanted to talk about the Hunters Crescent no more.

Hunters Crescent. A valuable Vampire Hunters' tool. She has it, but she doesn't know how to use it. Things just go round and round.

* * *

_Lol Naomi was pissed XD She always is! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, I am so glad I got this off my shoulders. Thank you for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3 Her Life In The Past

_I love adding on to this story~ Enjoy the battle!_

* * *

I remembered what my mother said about the activation. When I went to bed that night, I still felt unsafe. Especially since Kaname knows my secret. I needed to get up and move about, I can't stand sitting in my bed knowing that I have questions that I **want **answers too.

I sat up in my bed, with a hard look fixated on my face. I opened my door to find Zero sitting up against it. I grinned as I brought foot back, and kicked him hard. He was laying flat on the floor as he glared at me."Why did you do that?"

"Because you were sitting outside my door! Now move, I'd like to get ready for school if you don't mind."

I tried to walk away from him, but his firm grasp held my hand. I turned around to see his lavender eyes fixed on me."What is that on your neck?"

"What?" I said, looking at him.

"There's a black mark on your neck."

I ran into the bathroom and looked at my neck. There was a black square decorated with diamond markings overlapping it."What the hell…? Mother!"

I raced out of the bathroom and down the stairs, hoping to find my mother down there sipping coffee with my uncle."Mom, what the hell is this on my neck?"

"Oh, Hunter's Crescent seal mark." She answered causally."It's the mark that the Kuran's have to bite in order to activate," she added."But your situation is special to us Vampire Hunters. You'll be missing school today to come with me to the organization. Kaien is coming too."

"Alright, I'll go get ready."

"Make sure you where your scarf to cover up your mark!" My mother shouted as I went up the stairs.

I turned back and winked at her."I know the drill." I walked slowly up the stairs to my room, consumed with inside rage. I was angry, hurt, and I really wanted to punch something to get it all out.

It was infuriating to know that no one knows the reason for the activation, but that's what I'm going to be searching for when I get to the Hunter's Association.

I walked into my room and sat down on my bed. I looked up at my reflection in the mirror on top of my dresser. My golden amber eyes and my long, messy mop of black hair. My slender body structure. C-cup size. What is it that Vampire's want from me? I'm pretty an all, but why me?

I'm not that special am I? Oh, I forgot. I have the stupid Hunter's Crescent. I felt my heart shattering as I remembered the memories with my father.

**-Flashback- About 3 years ago…**

_"Daddy!" I shouted as I leaped onto him. We fell onto the ground, laughing greatly. My dad's chest would rumble like an avalanche when he laughed._

_My dad was a handsome man, with black hair, silver eyes, masculine, and very attractive to my mom. He was an amazing Vampire Hunter, always getting rid of the Level E's without struggle. He was known to have an ecstatic personality, crying tears of joy when I was born. He was the Association's hero, my mom's hero, my hero. He was everything to me. He was my world. He was the person who helped me through tough times when I was being bullied at school._

_But, all those memories partially faded away after he and my mom got divorced. They were married for 10 years after I was born. Halfway into the 11th year, they got in a fight and I had seen it all. He and my mom argued for days on end. My mom tried to repair the relationship, but the pieces didn't seem to fit like they use too. Eventually, my mom got tired of the arguing, the cursing, the fighting, and the bruises, so she filed for a divorce. I, of all people, was devastated. My dad was my everything, my sun to the sky, and my loving father._

_Three years after, my half sister, Keiko Hattori, was born. I hated her so much, and my dad said that she was just as beautiful as me. I didn't like that, I didn't like it at all. Then, that same year, my dad died because of kidney failure. I didn't know that something was wrong with him, he looked perfectly happy and healthy to me. I didn't cry, I didn't cut, I didn't commit suicide just to be with him. I mourned him like any other miserable child would do. I vowed to avenge his death by joining the Hunter's Association and killing Level E's like he would be doing if he were alive. I loved my dad with all my heart, but I hated Keiko to deaths extent. _

**-Flashback End-**

I missed him. I miss my dad so much. I realize minutes after that I'm crying tears of grief and sorrow. Why am I crying? I shouldn't be crying at all. I don't why. I wiped my tears and finished get dressed. I grabbed my trench coat from the back of my door and pulled it on.

I readied myself for this revealing information I was going to find out about my father and my activation secret.

**_Don't trust vampires, Naomi. They'll kill you with their deafening stare. Don't fall into the hands of any of them._**

* * *

_I hope you enjoy this chapter because I did! Sorry it's kinda short. I wanted to finish this for you guys, but I wanted to reveal some parts of Naomi's childhood that you didn't know._

_Bye!_

_~Vertan Yamamoto~_


End file.
